A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Walking canes; more specifically, a walking cane, or stick that include a GPS guidance system integrated therein.
Walking canes and sticks have been around for a long time, and help those that are visually impaired or those that need assistance in walking. Visually impaired persons typically walk with a walking cane or stick in order to feel the space immediately in front of the end user in order to sense where he or she is walking. There are some limitations of use with a walking cane or stick in that the end user may not know exactly where he or she is going, and may get lost in the course of feeling the path of which they are walking. There have been many attempts to provide navigational services in conjunction with a walking cane or stick in order to provide better guidance as to provide a computing means that is detachable with respect to the walking cane or stick, and secondly, do not provide inputting and outputting means specifically adapted for use with the visually impaired.
The device of the present application seeks to address this need by providing a walking cane or stick that includes a detachable computing means that is solely and uniquely adapted for interactive use with a visually impaired end user.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a GPS guided walking cane or stick that is comprised of a walking cane or stick upon which attaches a computing means in the form of a smart phone or small computer that is dieted to use with the visually impaired end user; wherein the computing means is uniquely adapted for use with the walking cane or stick, and includes a GPS unit that communicates with a processor that in turn communicates with the end user via a speaker, inputting means and outputting means; wherein the inputting means includes a keypad that is Braille-based, whereas the outputting means is a display having Braille-based output locales thereon; wherein the computing means provides audible directions to the end user whom is carrying the walking cane or stick in order to safely direct the end user along an inputted route.
The Scherzinger Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,909) discloses a walking stick with integral GPS navigation system. However, the walking stick does not feature a small computer or smart phone that attaches thereon, and which enables a visually-impaired end user to interact therewith for navigational purposes when using the associated walking stick.
The Ellis Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,618) discloses a walking stick for the visually impaired, which has electronics integrated into it that include voice activation and response as well as navigation and alerts. However, the walking stick does not feature a detachable GPS unit and computing means specifically adapted for a visually-impaired end user to interact with in order to provide navigational services associated with said walking stick.
The Borenstein Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,136) discloses a personal navigation system for visually impaired people in which the navigation system is attached to a walking aid. However, the navigation system is not a detachable computing means associated for use with a walking cane or stick.
The Chi-Sheng Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,856) discloses a talking cane for a blind person that will help them navigate a path which may have dangerous obstacles. Again, the talking cane does not include a detachable computing means with inputting means and outputting means hat are Braille-based, and which works in conjunction with a walking stick or cane to provide navigational services in connection with a visually impaired end user.
The Hopkins Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,281) discloses a walking stick or cane for the blind or visually impaired that has an environmental sensing apparatus for directing the person safely. Again, the walking stick or cane does not include a detachable engaged computing means having inputting and outputting means that are Braille-based, and which work to provide navigational services for use with said walking stick or cane.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a GPS guided walking cane or stick that is comprised of a walking cane or stick upon which attaches a computing means, in the form of a smart phone or small computer that is directed to use with the visually impaired end user; wherein the computing means is uniquely adapted for use with the walking cane or stick, and includes a GPS unit that communicates with a processor that in turn communicates with the end user via a speaker, inputting means and outputting means; wherein the inputting means includes a keypad that is Braille-based, whereas the outputting means is a display having Braille-based output locales thereon; wherein the computing means provides audible directions to the end user whom is carrying the walking cane or stick in order to safely direct the end user along an inputted route. In this regard, the GPS guided walking cane departs from the Conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.